


Tasty

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, Hotel Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, One-Shot, Riding, Smut, misuse of food, not like sex with food just food and sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a three word prompt: Robron, Food, Sex. Robert and Aaron have a little fun with a hotel room and some room service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

"Ooopen wide."  
Robert opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to capture the ice cream dropping slowly from the spoon held above his face. Aaron grinned as he lowered the spoon before turning it and stuffing the ice cream into his own mouth.  
"Oi!"  
Robert tickled the man; the room filling with their laughter until Aaron caught his lips in a kiss. He pulled away and grabbed the tub of ice cream again; scooping some up on his finger and leaning down to feed Robert, dragging his finger from his lips to let the ice cream drip down his chin. He licked his way back up his lovers chin over his lips before kissing him again.  
"Mmm..."  
"Nice?"  
Robert pushed his hands through Aaron's hair,  
"My favourite."  
Aaron rocked his hips, pulling a moan from the man beneath him and leant over to put the ice cream down and grab a strawberry from the bowl,  
"You know...when you said you'd ordered room service I assumed it would be chips again."  
Robert ran his hands up Aaron's thighs and grinned,  
"I told you it would be fun."  
Aaron ran the strawberry over Roberts lips,  
"It's sticky."  
Robert grinned and opened his mouth to bite down on the fruit, he sighed happily as he swallowed his mouthful, watching as Aaron ate the rest of it. Aaron moved his hand and kissed him; pushing his tongue into his mouth to taste him. He pulled away and Robert smiled gently,  
"Good though."  
He looked over to the tray of food and picked up the cream,  
"Did you ask for a chez lounge when you ordered the room?"  
Robert smiled and looked back up to Aaron,  
"I wish I was that smooth."  
Aaron trailed a finger down his chest,  
"You're pretty smooth."  
Robert took a dollop of cream on his finger and wiped it on Aaron's nose,  
"Just because you're practically a bear."  
Aaron laughed and kissed Robert; spreading the cream onto his face as he did. He sat back and rocked his hips again as Robert used his fingers to clean his face; sucking all the cream slowly from his digits. Aaron mirrored him and leant down to kiss him again before reaching behind him and taking Roberts cock in his hand; stroking him slowly until he was hard again. He manoeuvred himself and sank down onto him with a moan. Robert pushed his head back and groaned,  
"Mmm...."  
He lifted his head and put the cream down in favour of holding onto Aaron's hips as he rode him.  
"Christ almighty Aaron..."  
Aaron smiled and pushed his hands flat onto Roberts chest as he picked up his pace; licking his lips then pulling Robert up to kiss him. Robert thrust up into his as best as he could until Aaron was panting heavily,  
"Wait...wait..."  
He pushed Robert back down and slowly came to a stop; rocking his hips occasionally as he chuckled and reached for the ice cream,  
"This is really good. We need to buy this and have it at home."  
Robert bit his lip and reached for Aaron's cock, he stroked him slowly until Aaron grabbed his hand,  
"Not...yet."  
He dropped his hand and took the spoon from the ice cream; he fed it to Robert with a smile before beginning to move again. He shifted slightly and started to ride him in earnest. Robert grabbed the ice cream and put it down before grilling his hips and thrusting upward every time Aaron sank down,  
"Oh....oh..."  
Aaron grabbed his cock and started stroking himself until he stilled; clenching around Robert and coming in thick stripes across his stomach.  
"Oh...fuck."  
Robert pounded up into him, gripping him hard and coming with a groan. Aaron slumped forward against him and pressed a kiss to his collar.  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron lifted his head,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I'm hungry."  
Aaron dropped his head and chuckled; pushing Roberts head and climbing from him and the chair. He walked over to the bed; picking up the menu and throwing it over to him.  
"I have to go clean myself up."  
He leant over and kissed Robert gently,  
"Pick something fun."  
Robert grinned up at him and kissed him again before reaching for the rest of the ice cream and reading the menu.


End file.
